TLOS: The Legend of my Awesome OC: Imma DERGON!
by YourCompleteDemise
Summary: a stori for cool peeple
1. chapeter won

Sometimes, we make mistakes. Huge mistakes. Life changing mistakes. Things like writing this biography. Like helping these people. Like letting go.

I sat on a stone, people surrounding me, regarding me as a hero. But that didn't change my feelings. I lost them. I lost everything...

Now, you may not know these people surrounding me: dragons, moles, human amalgamations, a Xenomorph, a sentient stone, a drunk homeless ape… A bunch of tropes, really. I wish I'd never spoken to them, let alone assisted them, because I loathe them all. I'd gained these followers to lose _them_.

You're probably getting sick of me speaking. I know I am. You don't have to read this. You probably shouldn't. Stop yourself from suffering torture that seems to never end. But, if you really are willing to read my fucked up biography, you're in for a bit of a treat. I hope you're reading this ironically. Things… are about to not make any sense at all.

I guess I should start from the beginning. Here we go.

* * *

I was once a being of average background. Taught in the local school of my smallish town, had a few friends I loathed. A mother who was a drunken abuser, my father falling for a much younger woman... The usual sad stuff.

Life went on, I put up with the crap, and even earnt a few scars as the only memories I have of specific times. But when I was old enough to learn about the birds and the bees...they were truly the darkest days of my pitiful life.

That was when I discovered… her…

Of course, I'm not actually going to tell you _her_ name because I'm a little bitch and don't want to spoil anything too early, but let's just say she was… special. Very special.

She could open up rifts in space time, enchant objects with powers beyond even my comprehension. She even pulled these creatures called dragons into our world sometimes and turned them into humans for shits and giggles.

She died, though. Nobody liked her anyway. She wasn't a lovable character. Everyone thought she was a bit too… special.

However, while no one ever associated me with her, there was one person who blamed me. Didn't know who he was or his relationship to her, didn't care. But he would come try and kill me from time to time. I liked him because he doesn't like me. That might have seemed weird, but… Don't complain, okay?

There was this one time, though. He got his hands on a weird device. I didn't recognise it, but it looked cursed by that woman.

He blew up. I was sad. He didn't die, though.

But at the same time, when he detonated that strange bomb, he tore a portal open. I saw murky colours on the other side; washed out greens, blues like a sparkling wave on the morning beachfront. I struggled to hold onto something to stop myself from being pulled into what seemed like another world, but the feeling of my pants loosening distracted me.

One of the most important things to me was my dignity, and as such my pants coming off would've brought upon me great shame, a fate even worse than death. So I noblely let go and zipped my pants back up, before realising I was holding onto nothing. I flew through that portal with a scream, and so did my only frenemy.

I tumbled like a leaf through the gale-force winds, felt my pants loosen again before they came flying off and wrapped themselves around the face of my frenemy. Too bad for him they hadn't been washed in weeks and I don't own toilet paper. But I had bigger things to worry about; my dignity was shattered and scattered swirling around the portal like I was.

Very shortly after, me and my frenemy were kicked out of the portal, shot into open skies where we were rapidly descending. Muffled screams could be heard from my frenemy as my pants still suffocated his mouth and nose. I really wanted my pants back...

Soon, though, I realised something very important. My pants didn't matter anymore. I had scaly legs! I was a dragon! And I felt my arms turning into scaly arms, and my head extending into a long snout and maw. I thought this was perfect. I could fly!

But then I also realised I've never had wings, so, of course, I wouldn't know how to fly. How was I meant to control these bloody things? It was like having a second pair of arms I couldn't move.

I had noticed as well that my frenemy, too, had turned into a dragon, though he was unaware of his transformation because of the cotton veil stuck to his now oddly shaped head. I needed to get to him, ask him how in the bloody hell I was supposed to fly, but my voice wouldn't reach him over the falling. Plus, he was too distracted at the moment. How did he not feel his pants fall away from him? How anyone could survive with their dignity intact after their pants fell off is beyond me.

But I noticed the ground getting rapidly closer to us, and realised that unless I mastered flight in the next few seconds, I would go kasplat.

Splat... We died... My bits went everywhere. How am I still talking whilst dead? This is complete bullshit. God, stop it, stop playing with my life and drag me up there already you giggling old fool!

* * *

 **You have just dragged yourself into the worst story ever conceived by mankind… Get out while you still can.**

 **A story written by a potato lizard and a below-average-intelligence fox. Yes, of course it's going to be bad.**


	2. chapeter tooo

Red had only heard the story recently of a dragon being unable to fly and dying from falling...boy, he thought he was an idiot. How the hell does a dragon not know how to fly, yet manage to fly high enough to die from falling in the first place?

Red shook his head. It wasn't his place to judge people right now (unless they were red), not when he had more pressing issues at paw. Like his eBay order. Why the hell hadn't his paints turned up yet? Each passing hour they weren't at his front door, his red-agitation was making him more paranoid. What was his red agitation, you may ask? Why, it was the fact he wasn't red! Let us tell you a little story of a baby dragon called Red...and no...not that Red that got turned into a robot...this is a different Red…

At birth, little Red was made fun of by his parents. They decided calling him Red would be funny, because he wasn't really red. Though, his grandparents thought there was a hidden meaning to the name, as if Red was destined to (become a robot) accomplish something impossible...like being the colour red...which he wasn't...so his grandparents were stupid. Like, his grandad was that guy who fell from the sky. How the fuck that makes sense beats us, but let's roll with it!

So, his parents named him Red because he wasn't red. Red was very angry with his non-redness, so he breathed every element that wasn't red at his red parents. They all died in pools of red blood. Disgusting. This only made Red see red more, because he didn't even have red blood. He did, however, calm down after that, and stopped randomly killing people without good reason. Unless they were red. They died a very red death. He was very red-cist.

What colour was Red, you ask? Well, red is red, of course, but Red wasn't red. He was every other colour but red. Red was a lot of colours, but he was only one colour at a time; he changed colours like a broken mood ring. When he was unhappy, he was yellow. When he was happy he was silver, and when he was angry and seeing red… he was pink. The fact that Red was pink made Red see lots of the colour red, and so he always saw red. Have we confused you yet? No? Have you seen red? Well, probably, but you haven't seen anything of Red yet. He's hard to miss really; he's more colourful than a drugged-up hippie.

Red lived in his cave. He wanted to be red, so he ordered red paints online with his cave computer. Though there was a fatal flaw to his plan...he forgot to order a cave paintbrush. He would need to improvise once he got the cave paints. How would he apply the cave paint without- oh there goes his doorbell. His cave doorbell. Which sounds like cavemen having sex (but don't tell him, he's fond of that doorbell).

He approached the cave door and saw a red mailguy putting red cave paints in his cave mailbox. The red made Red see red...red. "RED...RED! How dare he put red in my cave mailbox," he roared, forgetting he ordered red paint temporarily. The red mailguy looked at him, bowing ever so slightly.

"Hello, good Sir, how are y-eugh-"

Red impaled the red mailguy placing the red cave paints in his cave mailbox with his pink cave horns, and made red blood go everywhere. This was the third mailman this week, and seeing even more red blood on his lawn made him SEE RED!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed, charging up and down the hills outside of his cave home, his legs whirring like a wind up toy, kicking up huge mounds of red dirt and red dust, obscuring the pink dragon from view. He ran so bloody (red) fast that he made it to Warfang! He had never been to Warfang, nor knew it existed, even though he'd passed it dozens of times in his moments of time, however, he charged through the guards and the gates into the city.

The nuclear sirens immediately went off, because he entered with the force of an atomic bomb. But all that energy had to stop somewhere...and that somewhere was a poor mole that got kicked up by the vengeful pink dragon. The poor mole got launched like a field goal, over buildings and likely not to be seen for a while…

He stopped, snorting pink smoke through his nostrils, pink teeth bared. Angrier than a certain pink dragoness that had discovered another female with 'her' male. Everyone cried and ran for their lives, far, far away from the pink menace who was seeing red. Red charged the streets, turning perfect ninety degree angles into other streets like Pacman on steroids. Red knew who Pacman was. Pacman was Red's idol (Red is not to be confused by the red ghost in Pacman, who's name is actually Blinky). And Red hates that guy… BECAUSE HE'S RED...duh. You readers are so dumb. You didn't even know that. Dumbheads. There's also another thing you don't know! This story was actually written by- hang on...that's a spoiler...No spoilers for you guys! And that's only because you're dumb...dummies.

Anyway, while Red was perfect at turning corners, his perception or reactions weren't any greater than a normal (red) dragon, that combined with the blistering speed he was rampaging at, meant he was never going to miss the wall just around the next corner…

 ** _bang_**

That was Red hitting the wall (which had a nice red tint to it, by the way. It was a really good wall. Fucking idiot, that dragon…). However, despite being a really good wall, it shattered like a toddler playing with a Jenga tower, revealing something to the world never meant to be seen…

 **end of chapter hope u guys enjoyed this one new chap in a munth**

 **bye bye goys alsso redd is my favrit carlor if u didt** kno. And purple is mine!

oh be sure to request some ocs i dont have any ideas nor does he. Yes we are tewwibly uncreative!


	3. chapeter free because its free yaknow

Red never did stop seeing the colour red- actually that joke is old. Red never stopped being really mad. He charged Warfang until he turned every last spire to ruin. By the time he was done, it seemed like he had murdered everybody too.

But he didn't care. He was ANGRY. He could do WHATEVER HE WANTED because he was ANGERY.

But unbeknownst to him, Warfang was more than just the Dragon City. There was a reason why its citizens fought so hard to keep it safe from the wrath of Malefor. It wasn't just their home; it was a focus point of time. A time producer, if you will. It was this city that managed and kept time flowing...but now it's gone...because of a small angry package of pure red rage. Time is fucked…

BUT RED DIDN"T CARE BECAUSE HE WAS ANGRY. TIME? WHO NEEDS IT? HE HAD HIMSELF AND HIS ANGER AND THAT WAS ALL HE NEEDED.

However, there was somebody who didn't agree with him. A large mechanical man constructed for the sole purpose of taking out one order. Terminating.

"YODELEHYODELEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," a robotic voice boomed over the desecrated ruins, audible for miles around. But since Red was going faster than the sound barrier, all it sounded like was a man on helium speaking very quickly and so he didn't stop. If he did hear it properly, he probably would've slaughtered whoever was creating the noise.

In his full blown fury, he ran over every bit of debris, turning the entire area flat like a parking lot...easy terrain for the mechanical man machine to yodel and hunt down the destroyer of time.

Lol perspective switch because funny

The machine activated his super turb0 jet b00sters and blasted off with a passion to destroy the destroyer of time so he could make time normal time once again. Because a machine can have passion and killing the one who destroyed the time-keeping fancy-wording would totally fix time...good plan robot.

"YODDDDEELLLEEHEHOOWUSD(PIAUHjofipeuyvd;" the robot boomed again, and this time the little red charger seemed to hear him. In his blind fit of rage, the destroyer of time stopped and turned towards the yodeller, and immediately tried his best to ram into the robot, despite being several kilometres off. The robot was like 'lol no' and shot an epic kamehameha wave at the dragon.

Red could see the kamehameha karma chameleon (song reference, we win!) from kilometres off and braced for it. The wave blew the dragon up...or the robot he-thing (is a robot really a he tho) thought.

"HA I BEAT YOU YODELYODEL" the yodelling robot threw his mechanical limbs into the air, victorious. Like, he literally threw them. Like, he detached them from his body and actually chucked them into the air. Like, he actually took out a screwdriver, undid the screws holding his mechanical limbs in place, legs included, grabbed onto them, and actually chucked them into the air. Did you get all that? No? Well, he summoned a bag containing the screwdriver which he used to undo the parts connected to him and then… okay i'll stop

Oh by the way, the robot's name is the Yodalator...not that it will matter in a moment when we would shortly have to name all the scrap parts laying in a pile shortly...Or not, I dunno, who cares, I'm just dragging out the story for no reason...ANYWAY!

Lol perspective change agin xddddddddddddd

Red stepped out of the laz3r b3Am and charged the limbless Yodalator (who could somehow still fly. Don't criticise me plz its my first fic go eazy) (←-Liar.) (noooooooooooooooo) Okie. Message me on Discord when you get back :P

Brb, gotta do washing real quick. I'm back, washing is being washed, and I broke a clothes hanger….got a nice stick straight stick out of it though so that's nice I guess...I'll just keep this note here. Yep, let's show everyone our conversation. :D Jist you know...its natural. Back to the story? No, let's give them a huge essay on why this is the best story ever created. Naaa, because that isn't fanfiction and the website doesn't like that stuff, we would just be bragging about nonsense. B-but…. Sorry buddy...back to the story :c.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed the Red menace, turning to the Yodalator to ashes with his magical horn charging. Oh, did we say he was a very magical dragon? Yeah, okay, every part of his body is magical and stuff and that makes him special he is NOT a self insert what are you talking about like he isn't like a metaphor my pent up emotions or something like that no okay back to the story. God we get off-track very easily don't we?

So yeah, while Warfang was being destroyed, it was simultaneously catching alight because of Mr Delorean running here… … Oh, he's a Delorean now? COOL. TIME SHIFT.

I was just referencing Back to the future with the care making the fire streaks-

It was the year… what year was it in Back to Future? Oh well. It was the year whatever it was and Red was really mad and then he destroyed all of America. And then he went back in time because he disrupted the flow of time once more and created a time paradox so he reset time also Warfang is back alive now.

You understand, no? Neither do we but let's roll with it. So since time was reset time a lot that was why the Yodalator was after him...oh nevermind he just died. He got run over. However, seeing such a (used to be advanced) creation did get Red thinking...who would send such a thing after him? "Oh, wait, that was Chronicler, I think."

He decided he hated the Chronicler, and he was going to kill him...One problem though, he didn't know where Chronicler was. Oh yeah, Chronicler is just a name now, not a title so no The before it. And you have to listen to what I tell you because I'm the author and I'm cool and epic and stuff. Eh herm 'author', we're cool and epic. You're not cool and epic like me, though. ;)

Oh sure, just because I'm a figment of your imagination doesn't make me cool? I'm a reflection of you, a being that you want to be. Which is cool and epic, so shush little pup.

AnywAY I HAVE DARGGED THIS OUT LONGGGGGGG ENOUGH SO BYE GUYS END OF CHAOTERSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

But what! What happened to the Yodalator and stuff? Oh never mind he died. Next chapter it will be? We have plot progression.

NEXT CHAPTER I IS GONNA DEVELOP REDS CHARACTR SO BE REDY FOR THAT GET IT I SAID REDY BECAUSE HIS NAME IS RED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Yeah we might also through another poor character in the mix somewhere...though he might die quackly, maybe not.

lol anyway bye and im not gonna edit this because im lazy hehe bye We do not apologise if you lose brain cells while reading this, it is your fault for reading this, we aren't forcing you to do that (although that is not a bad idea)


	4. spryo haiku dedicated to spiro

spyro is so cool

i love him so so dearly

hes so cool ya know


	5. chapeter fiv and plot convenience tooooo

_I've wondered who this_ Xiranth _really is. She's special, for sure, but she feels familiar, even though I've only known her for the past two days. This strange anomaly is even stranger when she herself is so... Well, strange._

 _She can break mountains with a single breath - perhaps even a sneeze. She could turn our world to ashes with the click of a talon, wipe us all away from existence like that one purple fellow. I wish to study her talent, but I feel as though she wouldn't take kindly to it. She doesn't care for much, it seems. She'd probably break out and murder me. It sends shivers down my spine, really; she could touch me and I simply would not exist any longer._

 _I continue to wonder why she feels familiar, though. It's like I've seen her in an anime or something. Maybe she's just One Punch Man… Nah, that can't be it. It could be I've seen her on the back of a Froot Loops box._

"Whatcha writing, you fat, smelly, old, tiny, dumb, dwarf mole?"

Xiranth stomped into the big, wide, wooden room, a wide, cheeky, big, cool smile on her golden, shining, dazzling set of lips. Dragons don't have golden, shining, dazzling, cool, awesome sets of lips, though. I don't know what amazing, cool (okillstop) subject I'm talking about.

"A simple letter to myself," he, Dwarferton, responded. Obviously he was called Dwarferton because he's a smol boi but we're also unoriginal, so fuck it. "Do you mind barging into my chamber unannounced? You disrupt my writings quite frequently."

She found that he would quite often do these things...it was weird...he was weird. But then again, she's weird, he's weird, the world's weird. It was weird to be normal and normal to be weird.

Weird huh…

"Whatcha writing about?" She hovered across the ground thanks to the fuck-physics element and nosely spied over his shoulder.

"That is for me to find out and you to not find out." The mole folded the note and shoved it onto a shelf of other letters and oddities.

"You know I can just use X-ray vision?" The mole ignored her and strolled out the room. The hell he keeps her around for?

Xiranth sighed...why was everyone so boring on this planet? It was as though nothing were interesting. Everyone she knew shambled about, not caring a single bit, not interested in the slightest. It was like they enjoyed being this boring, though. Why couldn't they all be like her?

Maybe she was just the boring one… No, that wasn't true. Golden-scaled dragons who shot highly focused beams of destruction from their mouths couldn't be boring. THEY ARE AWESOME!

She waited for Dwarferton to shut the door before shoving her paw into the shelf lined with curiosities. Grabbing the letter he'd placed, she scanned its contents, not noticing the shelf snap under her force.

Nothing amazing by any means, she knew, and nothing that would advance this unmoving plot. What was she even doing here? None of this was contributing to anything at all. She ought to be actually trying to further the world they were in and actually interest the readers.

The mole opened the door again, clearly startled by the sound of wood slamming into the floorboards. He shook his head.

"How many times have I told you not to-"

"Sh," she shushed shim. "Shi should shbe shadvancing shthe shplot shright shnow."

"What?"

Xiranth blasted through the roof, creating an even bigger mess. She didn't care, though. SHE WAS OFF TO MAKE THE STORY INTERESTING. TIME TO FIND SOMEBODY WHO COULD BEST HER IN COMBAT.

(scene ends start new xdddddddddd)

At first, she challenged a farmer. The challenge? Who can dig and fill the most holes...but that turned out to be useless plot filler. ;)

She then turned her attentions to a giant ogre terrorising a countryside with a midget strapped upside down to the troll's hair...because the ogre thought humans (WHEN DID HUMANS COME OH WELL PLOT) make him beautiful… (HUMANS WERE ALWAYS IN THE STORY, BUT ARE JUST ONLY PRESENT FOR PLOT CONVINIENCE) (ARE WE TITLING THIS CHAPETER PLOT CONVENIENCE). The plot convenience store because we're trying to sell the chapter to the audience. Also stop yelling! NO U...sigh...fine, I bet everytime someone reads our chapter we give them a headache.

Anyway, so the human was a midget, wrapped up in hideous, termite-infested hair; she had seen such creatures before, but they always died somehow. Maybe if she actually made an effort to not kill for a change, she could find him interesting...or something like that.

She heard a muffled squealing and was yanked out of her thoughts. The bloodied - still bleeding - leg of the midget lay in front of her. She exhaled. Late again.

The speed at which she moved created a shockwave that crushed the landscape behind me. The ogre didn't see her. The world went into literal slow-mo for dramatic effect when she punched him RIGHT IN THE FACE. OOH. NICE HIT XIRANTH. (I feel like Xiranth wrote this bit…)

The ogre exploded in a shower of plushies and confetti. She found that the midget was nowhere to be found, but his entrails were still there. She looked again, rubbing her eyes, and sighed.

Dammit...the midget was supposed to stay alive and tell jokes...but well...that hope was a bit short-lived… do you like my joke? (I feel like Xiranth wrote this bit too. She did start recently reading a joke book but still had a long way to go.) [SHUT THE FUCK UP GUYS LET ME WRITE MY STORY](Who the hell are you? Oh well...the more the hairier.)

Xiranth looked at the camera. She stares directly into your soul. Or is it my soul- no, it's your soul- okay no taking over the sto- lol no i like your keyboard

Okay, I got it back, I just used pepper spray. She didn't even put a full stop after keyboard…

I wonder if that's where all the bad grammar comes from… Anyway… back to writing. What was Xiranth going to do?

She heard the screaming again, and looked to the source. It turned out those were the ogre's entrails and not the midget's.

Somehow, the punch that exploded the ogre managed to not only keep the hair intact, but displace the midget from it and instead get him tangled up in intestines. Hushed screams are heard resonating from the human's mouth. Clearly he was more frightened of the dragoness that obliterated the ogre.

Xiranth removed the slimy deceased thing from around the human's mouth. Immediately a slew string of insults bellowed out of his mouth, to which Xiranth placed a talon on. The midget continued to berate her. "Shuddup!" she yelled before launching the intestine covered midget human over the horizon before catching up and catching him midair.

"Now that is sorted and I've made you my bitch, are you going to listen to me?"

The midget inclined his petrified head slightly.

"Good, because I've got a job for you. You humans are good at sarcasm and jokes and I am reaaaally bored. Amuse me, now. Chop chop before I chop chop you."

The midget squirmed under her grasp for a few moments before shrugging. He seemed to tell a joke, but the tongue was unknown to her. The language of English. I mean, seriously, if you think about it, people in the Dragon Realms probably don't speak it. It's like The Hobbit, and how J.R.R Tolkien… Oh, you don't want to listen? Well, fuck you too.

"In _dragonrealmianthatisalsospokenbymolesandcheetahsandapeslanguage_ please." She creased her brow, perplexed by the garble that came out of his mouth. The midget folded his arms impatiently. I mean to him, this dragon sounds like rawr rawr belch rawr...

I DONT BELCH- shuddup

The midget cleared his throat. In perhaps the deepest, manliest tone she'd ever heard, he said, "Why didn't the skeleton go to the dance party?" Who has the manliest voice you ask? Well obviously it's Morgan Freeman.

Xiranth exhaled. "Be original, please. Let me guess, because Malefor cursed it?"

The midget frowned again. Whether or not he understood her belching (stop!) and roaring, she didn't know. She found out a few seconds later.

"No, because he had no _**body **_to dance with! _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!"

Xiranth died of laughter end of chapter

I feel like we forgot something though? Oh yeah...Red…

Don't worry about him. He wrote a haiku instead. ;)

Get out of my way

I hate the colour of Red

You die Chronicler. :)

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL X - Y = Z Red encounters a being of extraordinary power who will either help or hinder him...and Xiranth and Midget get...intimate ;)


	6. chapeter sux

Now...Red had no idea who the chronicler was...no one did for that regard. We probably found a character in chapter 4 who did but I'm too lazy to check, we'll pretend that chapter doesn't exist.

All Red knew was that he hated the red colour Red and the Chronicler had some powerful allies...so he must be powerful.

okay so lol that was some foreshadowing for later u guys gonn see what happens next soon xddddddddddd

Anyway, Red was charging along at his usual brisk pace, angry at everything that was his scales, until SUDDENLY, he came to a stop at the paw of a dragon. Red thought everything was red-

I'm red daba de bada di...oh wait you're still writing sorry… carry on...

-but him after all this time but somehow she stood out in this magnificent shade of gold. This dragoness, whoever she was, grasping to his little forehead scales. Miniscule in the face of such a powerful, golden dragoness.

And she was as hot as the sun. Like, incredibly hot. Like, e621 order:score rating:explicit hot. Like hot rule 34 stuff (can someone draw- no don't do that ill hate you).

Ohh, not heard of that one, might need to check it out later…

Anyway...disregarding future plans for us. Red was shaking after going from everything-in-front-of-him-dead speed to stop, and that made him angrier…

He looked up at Sexanth- I mean Xiranth and blurted out nonsense.

Xiranth gave him a disregarding look, picked him up and threw him like bubble bass throwing squidward!

Now of course, Red didn't like this, he thought she must be the chronicler because she was strong, she didn't blow up when he collided into her. So he came back...and again she threw him back to Warfang (which you forgot he blew up xddd) Didn't that get repaired though? Who even cares at this point...

(Several throw away Reds and lines later) And eventually, Xiranth grew tired of this one-trick dragon.

Once again, sexyranth stopped him in his tracks, and spoke, rather irritated. "Whaddya want, midget. I've already got a midget to tell me jokes. Two's company, three's a chowder." hehehe

Red screamed juvenilely, Xiranth unknowing that his attempts to flail at her were attempts to show her his true love and devotion. Again, she threw him over the harbor bridge and London, but he came back seconds later. How the hell did a murderous angry dragon who hates the chronicler who thought Xiranth was the chronicler go to suddenly loving her? Oh well...

Xiranth nearly tossed him again but she had a lightbulb physically appear over her head. The midget next to her noticed said lightbulb and was freaked out by how uncanny the situation was.

"Hey, buddy," she started, how powerful are you? You keep coming back every two seconds, despite me throwing you over impossibly long distances. What's the big deal?"

Red screeched again. His heart ached for the divine dragoness in front of him. Her scales shone, a golden gleam, entrancing him. A light to her yellowed eyes, her intelligence, her stunning feet. Oooh god...I see where this feet fetish is going in…

NO FOOT FETISH IF YOU LIKE FEET YOURE cool BUT NO ONE SHOULD LIKE me (sorry I had to edit that because it wouldve offended a quarter of pwnhub (omg my brain)

Put it short, Red once only had 1 rule (wheres the other 33)...That the chronicler must die. But seeing Xiranth made him realise he would have to make up another 32 for Xiranth to be his rule 34.

Red, with his supreme lust and anger and power, somehow shoved Xiranth to the ground and then he brought out the tentacles and-

Sorry, but this post has been deleted by the administrators. Please contact us if you have any future qualms with our decision to delete this post.

Any other complaints, please turn right at the corner and see Head of complaints Mr Lion. (he has an account on tumblr where he posts things he has deleted and removes the bad bits so please speak to him if you have anything to say goodbye now bye)

* * *

But this story is far from over. You see, that didn't really happen that was just the extra innapprotiate chapter I uploaded to FanFiction and the mods came over and deleted it. Why, of all people, they targeted me, I don't know. Why can't all those other fics be deleted and not mine?

Let's start an uprising to stop this from ever happening again! Or move onto deviantart, that might be easier...

Lets just go to YIFFSTAR (im sorry this chapter is very porn oriented and its bad can we even consider this still a T rated story well I guess T stands for tragic and this story is very tragic so the show must go on!)

Oh, another one to add to the list! I'm gonna have a fun night...Ehh this isn't on still right? no lets stop and write the fic now

Xiranth stopped Red JUST IN TIME and Red was REALLY sad about it. The tenticles retreated back into his body. Xiranth laughed and said "lol no" and flung him over the cliffs again. He came back seconds later.

"What in de fok do u wont," she asked. "What in de fok is ur porblem?"

Such beauty and intelligence with titelating words. How he swoons for it, completely forgetting about the chronicler. (Don't worry, the chronicler won't forget about Red becauses he's waiting for him if you know what I mean ;))

Oh errgh...time porn…

Where were we going with this chapter?

I have no idea.

BUT WHATEVER I CAN STILL WORK WITH THIS. I'm sure you can you pervert...I'm sure you can...

So Red screamed and turned curcles and somehow by some miracle Xiranth knew exactly what he was talking about. (She spoke Screech).

"Oh, so you want it there, do you?"

Xiranth leant down. Red could feel her warm, (oh no) energy creating breath on his snout (oh no!). Red puffed and snorted in absolute lust (OH NO!). He turned more circles.

Xiranth lay on her stomach to get down to his face.

"Well, you're mine, bitch." (Oh Yes!)

(and then we end the chapter and leave it on a cliffhanger)

What kind of cliff hanger is that? It sucks...oh well.

ITS A GOOD CLIFFHANGER ANYWAY WHERE DONE BYEEEEEEEEE… bye


End file.
